


Chiffon Cake

by summeraze



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summeraze/pseuds/summeraze
Summary: Percobaan Beomgyu dan Soobin membuat chiffon cake di hari spesial.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Chiffon Cake

Soobin duduk santai di karpet bulu yang digelar di ruang tengah apartemen Beomgyu, kepalanya menyender di tembok. Sementara itu Beomgyu berbaring dan menjadikan paha Soobin sebagai bantalnya. Jemari Soobin tak tinggal diam, aktif memainkan rambut Beomgyu.

“Gyu, besok hari apa?” tanya Soobin.

Mengecek kalender yang ada di ponselnya, Beomgyu menjawab, “Hari minggu ‘kan?”

Soobin menghela napasnya, dia berhenti memainkan rambut Beomgyu dan memasang muka jutek. Beomgyu ini pura-pura tidak ingat atau memang benar dia tidak ingat?

Tentu saja dia hanya pura-pura. Beomgyu ingat persis ini hari apa.

“Kenapa? Kok lo jadi diem?”

“Udah deh lupain aja.” ujar Soobin malas.

Beomgyu bangun, “Kenapa lo?”

Soobin diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, “Masa lo lupa hari jadi kita?”

Beomgyu terbahak. Dia berhasil menggoda sang pacar.

“Ngambek, ya? Utututu lucu banget sini Beomgyu peluk…” godanya lagi dengan rengekan yang dibuat-buat. Tangannya telentang. Siap memeluk sang pacar.

“Idih apaan lo nggak jelas!” biarpun bibir Soobin berkata begitu, namun raganya berkehendak lain. Menyambut pelukan Beomgyu.

Nyaman. Itu yang keduanya rasakan.

“Udah dong! Nempel banget!” secara sepihak Beomgyu melepas pelukan mereka dan mendorong Soobin. Yang didorong hanya bisa cemberut meskipun dia tahu lagi-lagi Beomgyu hanya menggodanya.

“Besok rencana mau ngapain?” tanya Beomgyu saat itu juga yang berhasil membuat Soobin menggembungkan pipinya.

Gemas.

“Mau ke _theme park_?” tawar Beomgyu yang dibalas gelengan kepala Soobin.

“Tahun lalu udah gitu.”

“Jalan-jalan?” tawar Beomgyu lagi.

“Mager.” keluh Soobin.

“Kulineran?”

“Udah sering.”

“Ya elah Choi Soobin lo maunya apa?” Beomgyu melunjak.

Soobin terkekeh, “Kita masak aja ya, Gyu?”

Beomgyu menatap Soobin tak yakin. Mengingat kegiatan memasak mereka yang terakhir kali berakhir kacau.

“Lo yakin mau masak-masak?” Beomgyu mencoba memastikan.

“Iya, lah! Biar bisa _self appreciate_ ke diri sendiri. Kan masakan sendiri.” seru Soobin.

Beomgyu terbahak, “Lo lupa terakhir kali kita coba buat masak _ending_ -nya kayak gimana?”

Soobin menggeleng, “Nggak, gue inget. Makanya gue coba buat nggak mengulang kesalahan yang sama, Gyu. Gue semalem udah nonton _tutorial_ bikin _chiffon cake_ yang enak dan udah nulis _list_ apa aja yang perlu dibeli.” ujarnya optimis.

“Yakin, nggak bakal salah bahan kayak yang kemarin? Hahahaha…” Beomgyu yang tidak pernah bosan menertawakan Soobin.

“JANGAN DIINGETIN!”

Soobin malu. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengingat hal itu. Terakhir kali mereka memasak berakhir nahas karena kesalahan mereka memilih tepung.

Kacau. Kue yang mereka coba buat bernasib tragis. Bantet dan keras.

Namun tidak kali ini. Soobin yakin. Semoga keyakinannya benar.

* * *

Semalam Beomgyu dan Soobin berbelanja bahan memasak mereka –dan beberapa camilan, tentunya. Jadi di sinilah mereka, tempat yang sama seperti kemarin, apartemen Beomgyu.

Berbekal _tutorial_ dari _YouTube_ dan semangat #MenujuSooGyuBisaMasak2020, baik Soobin maupun Beomgyu yakin percobaan mereka kali ini tidak akan gagal. Satu per satu langkah mereka ikuti dengan hati-hati karena mereka yakin _input_ yang baik akan menghasilkan _output_ yang baik pula.

Beomgyu menakar bahan yang dibutuhkan. Memastikan agar tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Setelah selesai, Soobin menyiapkan _mixer_ dan mulai mengaduk adonan.

Belom habis sepuluh menit namun Soobin sudah merasa capek. Dia menggeser tombol _mixer_ ke arah _OFF_ dan meregangkan tangannya.

“Gyu, gue capek. Gantiin dong!” keluhnya.

Beomgyu yang tadi menyiapkan loyang kini menghampiri Soobin.

“Baru jalan sepuluh menit, udah capek?” tanyanya meledek. Yang diledek melayangkan tinju pelan ke bahu sang pacar.

Beomgyu beralih haluan menuju lemari es, mengambil sebotol air dingin untuk diberikan ke Soobin.

“Nih, minum dulu.”

Soobin menerima kemudian meminumnya, “Makasih.”

Beomgyu tersenyum, “Cupu lo! Minggir! Syuh-syuh!” usirnya kemudian.

“Lo ngusir gue?” tanya Soobin retoris.

“Iya! Pergi lo! Istirahat sana, gue gantiin.”

Meskipun Beomgyu begitu, dia tidak pernah benar-benar jengkel. Soobin juga tahu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah adonan dirasa sudah mengembang, Beomgyu menuangkan ke dalam loyang. Soobin beranjak dan mencolek sedikit untuk dicicipi.

“Enak nggak?” tanya Beomgyu.

Soobin memberikan senyuman dan jempol yang teracung sebagai jawaban.

Enak.

Merasa puas, Beomgyu memasukkan loyang berisi adonan ke dalam _oven_ sedangkan Soobin mengatur temperatur dan durasi memanggang.

“Gimana? Berhasil ‘kan gue?” ujar Soobin bangga.

“Belum lah, kuenya kan masih proses _oven_. Gue belum bisa bilang ini berhasil. Tunggu _ting_ aja.” elak Beomgyu.

“Nggak terima banget sih lo!” Soobin melempar botol kosong ke arah Beomgyu,.

Tepat sasaran.

“SAKIT WOI!” tidak mau kalah, Beomgyu melempar kembali botol tadi ke arah Soobin.

“Nggak kena, wlee!” ledek Soobin.

Beomgyu memilih untuk tidak menanggapi Soobin. Bukannya tidak peduli, dia hanya tidak mau kerja dua kali karena membersihkan apartemennya dari bahan yang tersisa seandainya mereka main lempar tepung, semprot air, atau bahkan telur. Pasti kotor.

Hingga akhirnya Beomgyu mengambil beberapa bungkus makanan dan minuman ringan yang dia beli tadi dan berjalan menuju sofa, mengambil posisi untuk duduk. Soobin mengambil langkah, mengekori Beomgyu.

Keduanya lalu membuka obrolan sambil makan _snack_. Mereka saling cerita. Banyak cerita. Tentang nasib kue _muffin_ buatan mereka yang berakhir malang karena kesalahan Soobin. Film yang semalam tak sempat Beomgyu tamatkan karena ketiduran. Hingga tukang lontong sate yang sudah tiga hari tidak jualan padahal Soobin sudah kepengin banget.

* * *

Beomgyu membuka mata dengan kepala yang menyender di bahu Soobin. Sesuatu membangunkannya. Indra penciumannya mendapati aroma terbakar. Sedangkan Soobin-nya masih tidur dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Lucu nan menggemaskan.

Beomgyu memutar kembali memorinya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang dia lakukan baru saja.

_Chiffon cake_.

Cepat-cepat Beomgyu lari dan mengecek oven. Benar, kan? Kue _chiffon_ yang harusnya _spongy_ , lembut, dan beraroma _butter_ kini berakhir menjadi keras, gosong, dan aromanya sangit.

“Kak Soobin, bangun!” Beomgyu menggoyangkan bahu Soobin sampai dirinya bangun dan menjelaskan kalau _chiffon cake_ -nya gosong karena mereka ketiduran.

Soobin tidak tahu dengan apa dia harus merespons karena ini murni kesalahan mereka. Begitupun Beomgyu, pun dia tidak ingin menyalahkan Soobin.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, mereka memutuskan untuk delivery order. _Pizza, french fries_ , salad buah, dan tentu saja _chiffon cake_.

“Besok-besok jangan coba masak lagi, ya, Kak! Sok ngide tapi akhirnya hancur. Hahahaha…” ledek Beomgyu.

Soobin ikut tertawa, menertawakan kecerobohan mereka. “Iya deh, nggak lagi. Nurut lo emang paling bener.”

Beomgyu tersenyum puas.

_“Happy anniversary, Bunny!”_

_“Happy anniversary, Bear!”_

**Author's Note:**

> moral value: jangan pernah ketiduran ketika memasak


End file.
